Illumination
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Characters' *Ser Hugo Flint *Rona Grey *Simon Groat *Lady Elyana Buckwell (mentioned) 'Options' 'Realm Alignment Quest' Should you select the Realm option, the following Sworn Sword Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Ser Hugo enters and kneels. "We found her, my lord/lady. It is Lady Elyana Buckwell, whose Holdings at Long Rope border yours. I have invited her to see you." Ser Hugo enters and kneels. "We found her, my lord/lady. It is Lady Elyana Buckwell, whose Holdings at Long Rope border yours. I have invited her to see you." Ser Hugo says, "She was having her horse saddled when your guards spotted her, my lady/lord. It's Lady Buckwell, whose holdings border on yours." Your agents swiftly determine that the hooded woman is Lady Buckwell, whose holdings border your own, traveling alone. Ser Hugo invites her to join you. Ser Hugo enters and kneels. "We found her, my lord/lady. It is Lady Elyana Buckwell, whose Holdings at Long Rope border yours. I have invited her to see you." A little silver in the right hands soon finds the right eyes. The hooded woman is Lady Buckwell, whose holdings border yours, traveling alone. 'Failure' Ser Hugo enters and kneels before you. "No good, my lord/lady. The hooded woman seems to have slipped away before we could find her. No doubt she's long gone." Wound - No Retry 'No Alignment Quest' Should you select the No Alignment option, the following Sworn Sword Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Your agents swiftly determine that the hooded woman is Lady Buckwell, whose holdings border your own, traveling alone. Ser Hugo invites her to join you. Rona says, "She did not escape us, my lady/lord. But... it's Lady Buckwell, whose holdings border these. She's coming here now. My agents were most polite." A little silver in the right hands soon finds the right eyes. The hooded woman is lady Buckwell, whose holdings border yours, traveling alone. Rona says, "She did not escape us, my lady/lord. But... it's Lady Buckwell, whose holdings border these. She's coming here now. My agents were most polite." Rona says, "She did not escape us, my lady/lord. But... it's Lady Buckwell, whose holdings border these. She's coming here now. My agents were most polite." Rona says, "She did not escape us, my lady/lord. But... it's Lady Buckwell, whose holdings border these. She's coming here now. My agents were most polite." 'Failure' All your agents hear is whispers in the wind. The hooded woman has slipped away without leaving a track or story behind her. Wound - No Retry 'Cunning Alignment Quest' Should you select the Cunning option, the following Sworn Sword Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' A little silver in the right hands soon finds the right eyes. The hooded woman is Lady Buckwell, whose holdings border yours, traveling alone. Groat grins. "A little silver goes a long way. We found her, my lord/lady. It's Lady Elyana Buckwell, your neighbor. Traveling alone. Probably up to something." Groat smiles and rubs his hands together. "Found her! It's Lady Elyana Buckwell, my lady/lord, our neighbor. Came here anonymously to stir up trouble, no doubt." 'Failure' Groat says, "She's long gone, my lady/lord. Must have left as soon as she passed the book to the merchant. We probably won't see her again for quite some time." Wound - No Retry